1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication system, and more particularly to a radio paging receiver capable of receiving facsimile data via a radio communication network and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio paging service is commonly provided at a speed of 1200 bps by using a POCSAG (Post Office Standardization Advisory Group) code which is a signal format for a radio paging system commonly used in the world and is specified in detail in CCIR (Comite Consultatif International des Radio Communication; International Radio Consultative Committee) Recommendation 584. However, when there is a great deal of information to transmit, the service speed is lowered due to a long air-time, i.e., a long time occupied by a public network, so that the radio paging system may accommodate less subscribers. Conventionally, the radio paging system transmits literal information only, since the literal information can be easily transmitted by the code unit. That is, since the total letters that a radio paging system should express is limited in number, the literal information can be easily expressed by using the code.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a conventional radio paging system. As illustrated, a user may dial a phone number for a radio paging receiver 60 by using a telephone set 10, to leave a phone number or a voice message at a radio paging switching network 40 via a public switching network 30. Then, the radio paging switching network 40 pages the radio paging receiver 60 via a base station 50.
However, for example, if one desires to receive facsimile data but cannot find a facsimile machine nearby, the facsimile data cannot be received. Therefore, there is a demand for a radio paging receiver that can receive brief facsimile data, such as brief literal data.